Autumn Jones and The DemiMuse
by storyteller14.5
Summary: Autumn Jones is a Goth Chick with a class clown of a best friend, Bea Jackson, who is adopted by The Jacksons. Follow Autumn as she defends her best friend. Suck at Summaries. First FanFic. Flames are allowed. Percabeth and a knew kind of Thalico.


**Autumn Jones and The DemiMuse**

**I do not own PJO**

Autumn's POV

Hi my name is Autumn Jones. I am fifteen. I am an only child. I live with my mom, Mercy Jones. She's a Goth, and raised me to be a Goth as well. I never knew my dad though. I love the color black. Fortunately my hair is naturally black. I have olive skin and brown eyes, which are heavily lidded with eyeliner. I usually don't have friends because they get scared of me or their parents forbid them to hang out with me. Even other Goths! But I have only met one person who I can actually call a friend.

Meet Beatrice Jackson, Bea for short (fifteen). She has black hair,like me, and onyx colored eyes. Bea isn't a Goth. She can be Gothic sometimes…but most of the time, she's just your class clown. But she doesn't fall behind her grades because her mother-through-adoption, Annabeth Jackson would kill her if she did! Bea's parents adopted her when she was two and they were twenty. She never really told me why, but I do know that her adoptive dad, Percy Jackson, is an uncle of some sort.

Before Mr. and Mrs. Jackson adopted Bea, they had a son named Eric Jackson, fifteen, who is a spitting image of his dad, but had his mom's eyes. Then they had a daughter Melissa (fourteen), who looked just like her dad too, including the eyes. Then they had Madeline (thirteen), blonde with green eyes. Then Raymond (twelve) looks like his mom completely. Then of course the fraternal twins, Aubree and Albert (eleven). Aubree (five minutes older) has black hair and grey eyes. Albert has blonde hair and green eyes. Then the ten-year-old, Hope, looks just like Mrs. Jackson. Lastly Wade (nine) a complete copy of Mr. Jackson. Yup, Mr. and Mrs. Jackson love each other very much.

When I think about Bea's life, I sometimes get jealous of her. She has so many siblings, while I have none. But one day, I realized that I do have a huge family that adventure started at Central Park in New York. Bea and I have lived there for years.

"Hey, Autumn." Bea whispered.

"What?" I said looking up from my book Death: the Dream Vacation.

"Look." She pointed her long ivory skinned finger to a couple. They were nerds. After each one of them said anything, they would look at their own copy of How to be a Hot Date in their hands. "How pathetic!" laughed Bea.

You see, if Bea laughs, you laugh. It's contagious. So even though it's not that funny, since Bea laughed, I cracked up too. Then the alarm in my phone rang.

"Yeah!" Bea cheered. "Now we can go to the movie."

For some reason I had agreed to watch a Comedy with Bea. I guess it's because I like to hear her laugh, everyone does. Eric was waiting at the entrance as planned.

"Hey guys!" he greeted us. He looked at Bea and blushed. Bea blushed too. I don't understand why they do that. It's completely wrong, if they like each other. Their siblings for crying out loud…well by adoption.

I cleared my throat. They stopped looking at each other and we walk into the movies.

The movie was terrible. We were sitting at the front close by a couple that was doing it in their seats. It was disgusting! We left after it started to smell.

"That was gross." Eric said, "Anyways, Autumn, are you sleeping over or are we going to pick you up tomorrow morning to go to that camp my parents were telling you about?"

"My mom left this morning to the Goth ECO convention, I'm sleeping over." I replied. Ah, this camp. I don't know what it is, but I'm sure it's going to be great. I think it's for kids with dyslexia. All the Jackson's have it. But Bea, Mr. and Mrs. Jackson and I have ADHD too. Mr. and Mrs. Jackson are camp councilors at the camp.

We arrived at the Jackson's Residents. Their house it HUGE. Mrs. Jackson is a architect so she designed it.

"Mom, Dad, We are home!" shouted Bea.

"In the kitchen!" Shouted Mrs. Jackson

The Jackson's kitchen was connected to the dining room and the den. It smelled so nice! I turned to see Mrs. Jackson, with her long blonde curls tied to a bun with one grey streak out, grey eyes full of happiness. Next to her was Mr. Jackson, his short black hair, with many grey streaks plastered on his face his green eyes full of tears.

"Dad!" Shouted Eric, "Why are you crying!"

"Because," Mr. Jackson sniffed, "Your mother is so mean to me!" then he smiled playfully and Mrs. Jackson hit him with a dish rag. "OK! I'm cutting onions!"

"What happened to Mr. Invincible?" teased Mrs. Jackson.

"Mom…" Bea looked at her mother gesturing her hands to me.

"Oh yeah…" Mrs. Jackson said.

"Let's go to the den, shall we?" Eric said, changing the subject.

In the den were the rest of the Jacksons. Albert and Raymond were playing with their Wii while the other's watched.

"When do I get to play?" Aubree whinned.

"After Medusa stops turning people into stone!" Albert said.

"But you and I both know that will never happen!" Aubree retorted

"Isn't Medusa dead?" I asked. What a weird thing to say. But it's not the only weird thing I've heard them say.

"Oh, yeah it's just a Greek term." Said Wade, hiding his face behind a pillow. I knew the Jacksons were Greek, but it still didn't sound right but I didn't push it.

"Done with dinner!" called Mrs. Jackson.

We all ran to the table. We dumped what we wanted on to our plates. Then Mrs. Jackson Turned on her little fire thing which was a big round pot that sat on the floor in a huge orange pot. We all stood and dumped some of our food into the fire. I don't know why we had to do this but apparently it's in their Greek culture.

"I like your shirt," Mrs. Jackson said. It was a ripped black shirt but I wore a red tank top over it. I like Bea's parents because they never ever judge me.

"Thanks." I replied.

Then all of a sudden a man with black hair, brown eyes, and olive skin popped up. I took me time to realize he was in the form of some sort of hologram.

"Hey, Perce and Annabeth how's my daughter?" the man asked.

"UNCLE NICO!" shouted Eric.

I turned to Bea to ask her what was going on but as I turned she hit me with a glass vase. It shattered as I collapsed. I started blacking out. The last thing I heard was Mrs. Jackson shouting. "Beatrice Bianca di Angelo! What in Hades did you do that for!"

Bea's POV

I turned to Annabeth. "Just trying to buy time 'Mom'" I only call Annabeth "Mom" when Autumn was around, I was adopted by her but I always knew who my parents really are.

"But now we have a body to carry!" Annabeth yelled.

"Uh, calm down Annabeth, she's just trying to help." My REAL Dad said. Yes, my Dad is Nico di Angelo, the famous son of Hades. I'll tell you who my mom is later… (hint her name starts with a "t")

"I just want to avoid questions." I said trying to pick up Autumn, "Hey Perce, can you give me a hand?"

"We'll see you at camp Nico." Annabeth grumbled (still pissed) and waved her hand through the Iris-Message.

After grabbing all our bags, we headed off to the big van. Eric turned around and called roll. Eric. I don't know why, but I kind of like him…even though I've known him for most of our lives.

"…aaaaaaaand Bea." Eric said pointing at me. I blushed.

"I'm just glad we are finally getting this over with." Annabeth sighed.

"Yeah," I said dreamily.

"Oh ho, that doesn't mean you're not in trouble Beatrice!" Annabeth said looking at me. Hey technically she IS "Mom" but I still don't like the bossiness.

"Can you please stop calling me Beatrice! My name is Bea." I said dramatically. I smirked.

"This isn't a joke! You could've seriously hurt Autumn." She pointed to Marissa wrapping a bandage around Autumn's bloody head.

"Okay, so I didn't think it through. She fine now isn't she?" I replied. Annabeth stared at me with her cold grey eyes. I sighed. "Okay, Okay, what is my punishment?"

"Hmm…" Annabeth put her finger to her chin. Then her eyes lighted up. "You have to clean the pegasi's stable at camp."

"What!"

"You heard me."

I huffed. Eric put his hand on my shoulder with a sympathetic look. My shoulder burned at his touch. I avoided his gaze and looked down on my teal blue shirt. It had blood on it. Then I remembered something.

"Can I tell Autumn about who she is before I clean the stables?" I asked. Annabeth thought about it for a second.

"After." I nodded my head.

I glanced at my best friend. She is going to freak when she wakes up.


End file.
